She Moves Fast, Takes Control
by princess86
Summary: And yeah, Santana doesn't want to admit it, but she's head over heels for the guy.


**A/N**: Just a short drabble I wrote a while back on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or these amazing characters. They are property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

This thing with Finn and Santana has been going on for a few months. And yeah, Santana doesn't want to admit it, but she's head over heels for the guy.

It all started at the first kegger of the year at one of the many douche frat houses at OSU. Santana wanted to start her Sophomore year right so she decided that she had no choice but to make an appearance. She had only been there about 20 minutes when she spotted the one and only Finn Hudson talking to some of his fellow teammates, casually drinking a beer. She waved at him and went about her business, but for the rest of the night she could feel his eyes on her. It wasn't until she was filling up her 3rd or 4th cup of beer that she felt him step behind her and put is hand on her hip. Before she could tell him to take his hands off of her, his lips skimmed her ear and he whispered "You're coming home with me tonight."

Santana couldn't help but turn around with a raised eyebrow. "Is that right Frankenteen? Have you forgotten that you're dating one of the hobbits from Lord Of The Rings?"

Finn just smirked at her and shook his head. "It's over. Me and Rachel have been done for a while."

Santana didn't even hesitate. She handed her drink to the hippie girl with the armpit hair from a dorm room over hers and took Finn's hand. She didn't ask any questions.

So, here they are three months later. Santana and Finn are on their way to the mall because she realized that morning that she hadn't done any of her Christmas shopping yet and Christmas is right around the corner. You can't blame the girl though, she spent the last two weeks holed up in her dorm room studying for finals. She hardly even talked to Finn during those two weeks.

How she convinced Finn to come to the mall with her, she'll never know. But it doesn't really matter because Santana's sure that in the back of his mind Finn knew he really had no choice but to tag along.

Santana's pretty much found a gift for everyone on her list but she never goes to the mall without buying something for herself. She really would love a new pair of jeans so she heads into that one store where she saw a cute pair earlier.

"Finn, on a scale of one to ten how good does my butt look in these jeans?"

Finn doesn't even give her an answer. He just has this really hot smirk on his face and Santana can't help it. She pulls him into the fitting room and attacks him as soon as the door closes behind him. She wastes no time unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down.

"We're really doing this here?" he asks her with surprise and amusement mixed in his tone.

"Oh, you betcha we are" she says.

"Really Santana? You can't wait till we get to my place?"

"Well, if you hadn't had that really hot smirk on your face a couple of minutes ago, I probably could have waited. This is all your fault" Santana answers him while pulling down the pair of jeans she had been trying on.

She guesses that's enough to convince Finn because he has his lips on hers once again and is pushing her up against the wall. Santana starts pulling her panties off but Finn stills her movements.

"Let me do it" he breaths hotly on the side of her neck.

She just nods and lets him take over. Once she's pantie-less she helps him pull his pants and boxers down his legs. She sees that he's more than ready for her and she knows that she's been more than ready for him since, like, yesterday so she wraps her legs around his waist. Without any warning Finn enters her. It takes everything in Santana not to let out the moan she so desperately wants to let out.

Santana knows they have to make this quick so she takes Finn's right hand and guides it between their bodies to that place she aches to feel his touch the most. His fingers work magic on her and it doesn't take too long before Finn's taking her over the edge. Finn follows her soon after. They're both just still for a bit as they try to compose themselves and get their breathing back to normal.

When Santana regains her strength she unwraps her legs from around Finn and grabs her panties from the floor and slips them back on. She watches as Finn buttons his jeans up and tells him to leave the fitting room first. He nods his head and tells her he'll wait for her outside the store. Before he's able to open the door though, Santana gives him a peck on the lips and lets him know that they'll continue this once they get home.

"You're something else, you know that 'Tana?"

She just winks at him and tells him to get out of the fitting room so that she could finish getting dressed.

As they're walking out of the mall minutes later Santana overhears a group of teenage girls talking by the churro stand.

"OMG! I swear someone was _doing it_ in the fitting room right next to mine."

"No way! Are you serious? Like _doing it doing it_?"

"Of course _doing it_!"

Santana doesn't catch the rest of the conversation but she just smiles as she takes Finn's hand in hers.


End file.
